Mercy
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: Why is she always begging for release? House/Cameron


Title: Mercy

Title: Mercy

Series: House, MD

Pairing: House/Cameron

Rating: M

Summary: Why is it she's begging for mercy?

Disclaimer: Once again, we all know I own nada. Zip. Nope, nuttin.

A/N: I'm on a House kick right now. I just have all these ideas for House and Cameron. I have to get them out, which is the hard part. Oh, the song "Mercy" is by Duffy and I was inspired by it.

Yeah, yeah, yeah…

He doesn't know the effect he has on me. Or, he might and he just wants to gage my reaction. Typical House, he's always playing everyone as pawns in his game of chess. All he has to do is look at me with those cerulean orbs and I would do what ever he wanted. Damn him. Damn him to hell and back. Why do I let him get to me? Why can't I just shut him out?

I love you,

But I gotta stay true…

My morals got me on my knees,

I'm begging please, stop playing games

I admit it. I'm in love with him. Too bad he'll never notice it. He'll never admit that he needs someone too. I need him with such fervor that I'm going insane. I want his hands traveling all over my body touching every spot that turns me on. I can just envision his mouth leaving a wet trail of kisses on my neck. I see us rolling around on my sheets, tangling within each other, being all hot and sweaty. I have to stop this train of thought; I'm getting moist between my legs.

I don't know what this is,

But you got me good.

Just like you knew you would.

Oh no, he's heading this way. I try not to look directly at him, because my knees grow weak at the mere sight of him. He's so sexy, even though he walks with a cane. It's the way he walks though. He carries himself in such a manner that it exudes confidence. I am such a woman. I'm supposed to be impervious to his advances, his comments, and his mannerisms. But no, I have to put up this tough front. Deep down inside, I so desperately want him that I find myself growing wet at the mere thought of us together. I have to get this resolved right now.

I don't know what you do,

But you do it well,

I'm under your spell

I find him later in his office bouncing that damned ball against the windowpane. His back is to me so he doesn't hear me approach him. I catch him off guard as he is surprised and drops the ball and it rolls to my feet. I bend to pick it up and hand it over to him. "Cameron, you're here late, to what do I owe the visit?" he asked with a smirk. "I want you. I want you now and I'm going to make sure I get you." I countered. The laugh I get out of him is priceless. "How do I know that you even want me? I have no proof." he said.

You've got me begging you for mercy.

Why won't you release me?

You've got me begging you for mercy.

Why won't you release me?

I said release me.

I make my way around the desk and settle in front of him. I reach for his hand and bring it so he's reaching up my skirt. I hear him gasp as he registers the state I am currently in. "Does this answer your question House?" I ask. He visibly gulps, but does not move his hand away. In fact, he moves it around under my skirt to get a better feel of my wetness. I moan, as his fingers know instinctively where to go to. I feel his other hand join the first and slowly pull my panties down to my knees. "Exactly how badly do you need me Allison?" The use of my first name caught me off guard. He lifts me on to his desk, scooting my skirt up inch by inch.

Now you think that I,

Will be something on the side,

But you got to understand that I need a man

Who can take my hand…yes I do.

"I need you as badly as you need me. Now, I want you to shut up and take me." I demanded. This was the fastest I have seen him move in a long time. He jumped up from the chair, nearly ran over to the doors, locked them and then closed the blinds. I grinned because I had him right where I wanted him. Before he turned back around, I took off my jacket and blouse, so he could have free reign of my body. I shimmied the skirt off my hips so he could have full access.

I don't know what this is,

But you got me good

Just like you knew you would.

When he returned to me, he was in shock at how quickly I got out of my clothes. "I wanted to make it easier for you to have access." I state simply. He gets that cute smirk on his face and wanders back in front of me. He sits in his chair, his face almost at level between my legs. I inhale sharply as the realization dawns on me of what he wants to do. I shiver in anticipation of his tongue lapping at my juices, getting me so hot, and dripping wet. He spreads my legs, his hands smoothly making their way towards my center. At first, his fingers gently caress my outer lips. I bite back a loud moan. Who knew that this man could make me melt at his very touch?

I don't know what you do

But you do it well,

I'm under your spell.

As he inches his face forward, one of his hands makes its way toward my breast. His grip is strong, yet soft enough not to hurt. God, this is such sweet torture. I want to make him scream my name, because I will surely scream his loudly. His tongue laps at my wet core. He hums in to me, he approves of the heat radiating in his face. All of a sudden I feel his tongue thrust in to me. I gasp and fight the urge to explode. I carefully wrap my legs around his head, riding the intense wave of pleasure. The fingers of his right hand join with his tongue, propelling in and out, making me drip with excitement. I'm almost there! A little more and I will come! Oh my god, he just stopped! I glare at him as he stands and unfastens his pants. He chuckles, "Just you wait. I'll have you burn in rapture in just a moment. Oh, and feel free to call me God if you want."

You've got me begging you for mercy.

Why won't you release me?

You've got me begging you for mercy.

Why won't you release me?

I said release me.

I reach down and grasp his erection. Man, he is impressive. You would think that a man taking as many vicodin as he does couldn't even get it up. House always has to prove everyone wrong. His head falls back as a sharp hiss leaves his mouth. Oh yeah, I knew I had an effect on him. I lean down and let my mouth slowly graze the top of his penis. The moan I receive is encouraging. My tongue darts out to touch the tip, and he involuntarily rams himself towards my mouth. He's easier than I thought. Coming back up, I lean to whisper to him, "I want your rock hard dick shoved in me, filling me to the brim. I want you to thrust in and out, and I want you to erupt in me. Lose yourself in me, Greg, lose yourself now." He nods and grasps at my hips. He holds on tightly, and I know there will be bruises later on. Oh well.

You've got me begging you for mercy.

Why won't you release me?

You've got me begging you for mercy.

Why won't you release me?

I said release me.

My head lulls back as I feel him slide in to me. He's got me so wet and ready for him, he slides in with ease. Oh God, that stretch is painful, yet deliciously sweet. He grunts as he pushes in. "Damn, Allison, you are so tight and perfect. Just for me." he whispers. A shiver goes down my spine at that comment. His lips find their way to my neck. He nips and sucks at the vast expanse of skin there. I slowly arch my hips towards him. I want to feel every inch of him. "Greg," I moan, "Make me yours. Take me, NOW!" That last word was nearly shouted. I have to remember that I'm in his office, and someone might walk past and hear us. That strangely turns me on even more knowing that we could be caught at any moment. He begins to push his hips forward, moving in and out of me. This feels so damned awesome. I never want this feeling to end! He picks up speed when he feels me tighten around him, engulfing his shaft, trapping it inside me. "Yes, Greg, yes!" I shout. "Faster, please, go faster, I'm going to come!" He eagerly complies. Oh God, he is brutally pushing me off the edge of insanity. Just a moment longer, and I will lose all control. A primal scream is all that is heard as I crash in to the waves of intense pleasure. A second later, I hear him grunt and whisper "Allison!" before his own release takes him.

You've got me begging you for mercy.

Why won't you release me?

You've got me begging you for mercy.

Why won't you release me?

I said release me.

A few moments later, after each of us has caught our breaths, he is the first to speak. "So, is your need sated for now?" I appear to think for a moment then respond, "It's passed for now, but I can't say how bad it's going to be tomorrow." This earned a grin from him. "You might not want to look at your neck," he says, "I seem to have left quite a few marks." I slap him on the arm. "It will make others wonder where I got them from." "Feel free to tell everyone that you belong to me. I'll remind you of that fact everyday if need be." My breath escapes me. I just thought it would be getting that need out of my system, but I'm ecstatic that he wants more. I can't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
